


Louis explodes.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interviewer starts talking about how Harry Styles has 'ruined marriages' and his 'love' for older women. Louis gets angry and boom, he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was a tweet I saw saying how people wanted Louis to snap and just kiss Harry. So I tried to do that...

“So, hello boys. How is the current tour going?” The interviewer asked. Louis zoned out as Liam answered. Louis bent forward and looked over at Harry who was sitting next to Liam, already looking at his boyfriend. Harry smiled slightly at Louis. Louis smiled back before looking at the interviewer as she began to talk again.  
During the interview the woman interviewing them asked Zayn about Perrie and Liam about Danielle; both their faces lit up with happiness to be able to talk about them but Louis knew they found it uncomfortable talking about their girlfriends in interviews when they were supposed to be about the band.  
Niall watched Harry and Louis as both their faces fell when Louis was asked about Eleanor, but Louis recovered quickly before smiling and discussing their day out with his parents on the Yorkshire Tea Train.  
“So, Harry still no girlfriend?” the interviewer asked with a devious smirk on her face after she’d finished talking to Louis. All five boys tensed up, they could sense something was going to happen by the way the interviewer had now changed how she was coming across towards them.  
“Eh, no not currently.” Harry shrugged.  
“So no older women currently then?” She joked but Louis’ hands tightened into fists; he hated when people joked about Harry’s love for ‘older’ women. Harry laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with a smile on his face,  
“No.” The interviewer pursed her lips.  
“So, you’re not planning on ruining another marriage?” She questioned. Zayn, who had just taken a sip on water, choked at the audacity of the women. Niall nudged Louis’ leg when he saw his smile fade off his face and anger replace it. Louis tightly smiled, running a hand through his hair most likely messing it up.  
“I never did last time.” Harry spoke harshly, a small scowl on Harry’s face. Liam and Zayn didn’t know what to do; they didn’t know how to divert the conversation away from Harry. The interviewer carried on smiling brightly at Harry.  
“That’s not what we’ve heard-“  
“Well you heard wrong then.” Harry forced a small smile onto his face.  
“Are you sure Harry?” She moved forward so she was on the edge on her seat with both elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped together, “Are you really sure? Wasn’t your last girlfriend married for 7 years? Weren’t they planning to have children soon? But then you came along and ruined it? Isn’t that true?” She hounded him.  
“Hey-“ Liam tried to interrupt but Harry held a hand up stopping him.  
“Liam it’s fine.” He smiled at his friend before turning to the interviewer. “My last girlfriend was a year younger than me and was not married. I am not the person who ruins marriages. I couldn’t live with myself if I ever did that.” The band smiled at how Harry had kept his cool. The now extremely quiet audience seemed satisfied, but the interviewer wasn’t. When she started talking again Louis looked at a straight faced Harry. Louis’ hands were now tightly clutching both of his knees in anger; his knuckles white.  
“Are you really sure though?” She hounded him once again, “Because the whole world does not believe you. The whole world knows about you Styles. The whole world knows that you have ruined three marriages and you’re only 19.” Niall nudged Liam to look at Louis, who was angry. Louis’ jaw was clenched, his hands now tightly clasped together. Niall widened his eyes at Liam; Louis was going to blow soon.  
“The whole world knows you are a type of man whore, someone who sleeps with any woman you can.”  
“My boyfriend isn’t a fucking whore.” Louis growled. The audiences gasped. The interviewer spun on her chair round to look at Louis, wide eyed. The boys all turned to Louis wide eyed. Harry was smiling. Harry just grinned at Louis, a weight being immediately lifted off both of their shoulders.  
“Him- You- You’re- what?” The interviewer stumbled over her words.  
“My. Boyfriend. Isn’t. A. Whore.” Louis spoke slowly and harshly before standing up, Harry mirroring his movement.  
“We doing this?” Harry whispered but Louis just nodded before wrapping an arm around Harry’s neck and kissing him. The audience gasped again before some fans started screaming and clapping. The guys were laughing, clapping them both as they pulled away with grins on their faces. Louis looked down at the interviewer,  
“For the past three years we’ve been secretly together. He hasn’t ruined any marriages; he hasn’t slept with any older women so yes, your information is utterly wrong.” Louis nodded before him and Harry both sat back down. The interviewer stared at them both for a couple of seconds before recovering and turning to the camera with a small smile on her face,  
“Thank you too One Direction for joining us today. You heard it here first; Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have been together for three years. We’ll see you after the break with a clip of the new Iron Man 3 movie.” She grinned before they went to the adverts. The women went to talk to Louis but he stood abruptly,  
“Don’t talk to me and don’t ever do that to Harry or any of us again.” He glared before walking off. Harry stood with a large smile on his face before running after Louis, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his chest because he knew that as soon as they were both off of this set management would be yelling at them and making their lives hell.  
“I love you.” Harry grinned down at Louis as he ran a hand through his hair. Louis sighed then smiled,  
“I love you too and now the whole bloody world knows. We’re screwed, absolutely screwed because of her.” Harry just shook his head at Louis with a small smile,  
“Yes but everyone knows. No more hiding.” This made Louis grin before Harry captured his lips in another kiss, confirming that yes, they were together and yes, they did love each other and no, what Louis had said wasn’t just to shut the interviewer up.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The reason Louis was screwed was because of management:-)
> 
> Comments are appreciated:-)


End file.
